


I'm Moved

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Hozier is a Sub Bottom [2]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Andy is a switch with men and a sub with women and you will not convince me otherwise, Bondage, D/s themes, Domme, F/M, Female Dominant, Kinbaku, Loving Sex, Male Submissive, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, its sappy, like very soft, male sub, oral sex (vaginal), tiny bit of aftercare just to wrap it up, very very gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Andrew does his errands around town with a chest harness on, them comes home and gets his mind blown by his baby.It's just soft sweet sex that's it.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s), Hozier/Female
Series: Hozier is a Sub Bottom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	I'm Moved

She woke with a gentle groan, head lifting from the pillow with a smile, eyes immediately locking onto Andrew. Her hand came up to clasp the one on her shoulder, softly shaking her awake, fingers twining together. 

“Hey,” she murmured sleepily, propping herself up against the headboard as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Good day?”

Andrew nodded hesitantly, shifting uncomfortably where he sat, long fingers curling into hers.

“Interesting,” he hedged, eyes flicking away from hers as a blush flamed over his cheeks.

She grinned wickedly, pushing herself all the way up and crawling over to him, positioning herself in his lap. A shiver worked its way down her spine when his eyes widened, hands falling behind himself to prop himself up, letting her settle comfortably in his lap.

He always looked so good like this, blushing and innocent and absolutely desperate.

“Just interesting?” she teased, smirking up at him as she tucked her fingers under his jacket, trailing the lines of ropes through the fabric of his shirt. 

“Exciting,” Andrew breathed, arching his chest into her lazily probing fingers, breath catching on a gasp when she tugged gently at one crossing over his nipple. “Please don't make me wait any longer.”

“You always did beg so pretty,” she murmured, leaning forward to catch his lips in a slow, smoldering kiss as she pressed her hips down over his.

He'd been visibly hard since she'd first woken, straining at the seams of his jeans, but feeling it was always better than seeing it, even if it  _ was  _ a breathtaking sight. 

Because he was hot between her thighs, and she could feel him throbbing against her panties even through his jeans, his hips shifting minutely, insistently, even as he tried to still himself. He knew by now that he'd get better results if he behaved himself.

“Please,” he whimpered, breath hot against her lips, hands clenched into the sheets beneath him in a desperate effort not to touch her without permission.

She just laughed, lyrical and bright, fingers trailing lines of fire over his chest, teasing just beneath the hem of his shirt, nails scratching over his hips.

“Use your words,” she sang, leaning to nip at the sensitive skin just below his ear. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

Andrew whined through his teeth, eyes fluttering shut against the sensation, the overwhelming feeling of her against him, above him, surrounding him.

“I want to touch you,” he managed, forcing his eyes open and locking them pleadingly onto hers. “Please.”

She hummed thoughtfully, cupping his jaw firmly in her hand just to see the way his eyelids fluttered at the contact, hear the hitch in his breath. Leaning forward, she traced her lips up the slender column of his throat, laying a sharp nip against his jaw before pulling back entirely, climbing off him and settling herself back against the bed.

“Strip for me,” she murmured lowly, a single finger trailing up the veins in his arm as she grinned up at him.

She loved the way he shuddered at the command almost as much as the way he sprung from the bed, jacket already half off as he turned to face her. She could just barely see the lines of the ropes, so carefully tied before he'd left that morning, through the thin fabric of his shirt.

He wasn't exactly graceful in his stripping, not really all that seductive - after all, it was hard to put on a show when your limbs were that long - but the sight of him was more than enough to make up for it. The way he moved, all long limbs and angles, the soft, pale skin of his chest, the red marks where the ropes had been rubbing at him for hours.

She'd chosen silk for him today, both because he looked absolutely sinful bound up in black silk and because it would be the most comfortable for long wear. It had definitely been the right choice, a simple harness that crossed over his skinny chest, wrapping around his waist temptingly, the tease of rope disappearing beneath his jeans.

She bit her lip as she watched the rope rub against his skin, watched muscles shift as he pulled his shirt over his head. He was flushed bright red across his cheekbones, just the way he looked when he was beneath her, lips parted slightly as he looked at her like she was the only thing he could ever dream to think about.

“All of it, puppy,” she crooned, glancing down at where he was straining against his jeans.

His hands trembled as he fumbled at the button of his jeans, tugging the fly down and glancing back at her nervously as he let them drop to his ankles.

He swallowed hard as he watched her eyes darken, trailing over his body like a physical touch, feasting on naked skin and silk like she wanted to eat him alive. 

“It must have hurt to be so hard all day and not have any underwear,” she simpered, grinning as her eyes locked with his, reveling in the full body shiver she got in response.

“It's scratchy,” he answered, voice breathy and trembling.

“But the rope is nice, isn't it?” she crooned, pushing off the bed and taking the few steps over to him, brushing her knuckles against the loop of rope around the base of his cock, trailing the backs of her fingers up the underside and laughing at the breathless whimper she got in response. “You always make such pretty noises, sweetheart.”

“I can make prettier noises if you let me cum,” Andrew laughed breathlessly, hands twitching to reach out for her but not daring without permission. 

“Oh, is that all you want?” she laughed back, one hand cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down until she could slot their lips together.

He tasted like whisky and cigarettes and lemon chapstick, mouth soft and open as she teased him into a trembling mess with her tongue. 

“You can cum, Andy,” she murmured against his lips. “I'll let you cum, ok, puppy?”

Andrew nodded vigorously, eyes wide and needy, desperate for the chance to finally get some relief. 

“I'll make you a deal,” she continued, pulling back entirely and settling back on the bed, chuckling when he reached out helplessly for her. “If you want to cum, you can touch yourself, use any toy you want, and you can cum once. I'll take the ropes off and take care of you and that'll be all for today.”

Andrew swallowed hard, nodding slowly but not moving to begin.

“Or?” he asked shakily.

“Or,” she grinned, thrilling at his obedience, “I touch you. And I decide how many times you cum, whether that's not at all or five times. You can choose either one toy or you can be inside me.”

“Inside you,” he answered immediately, “please. I'll be good.”

“Puppy,” she laughed fondly. “You're always good. Come here, baby.”

He was obedient, stepping out of his jeans and stopping just in front of her, barely between her knees. She hooked a calf around his hips, pulling him closer and off balance, laughing when he toppled over and had to catch himself on the bed, leaning over her.

She laughed, leaning up and pressing a soft, tempting kiss to his lips, pulling him down into her arms slowly, wrapping him up in her.

His breath hitched in his chest as she kissed him boneless, his hand brushing through her hair worshipfully, entire body aching so sweetly just at being this  _ close  _ to her. He jolted when he felt the pads of her fingers trail up his side, tickling over his ribs before they followed the lines of rope atop his skin reverently.

“You can have me,” she murmured against his lips, pulling him out of the breathless daze he'd been floating in. “But I want this pretty mouth first.”

“Oh, god, please,” he whimpered, crumpling to his knees without a second thought, head tilted up to keep their mouths brushing together.

It was her turn to go breathless, his easy submission always a thing of wonder to her, the sight of him on his knees nothing short of a work of art. He was all flowing hair and desperate, lidded eyes, lips shining and red from where she'd nipped at them moments before. 

“You're allowed,” she chuckled, trying to hold onto her composure in the face of something so brokenly beautiful. 

Her hand wound through his curls, just resting, petting for now, just to feel the heat of his skin against her palm as he fumbled with her panties, clumsily pulling them down her legs. 

“Can you put your legs over my shoulders?” he asked breathlessly, eyes glued to the gleam of wetness between her thighs, enraptured and awed as he always was.

So he really wanted to let go tonight, no control left for him, just to be sampled and please her with no regard for himself. He got like this sometimes, wanting her to hold him down and surround him while he gifted her with mind numbing pleasure. She hooked her thighs over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her and crossing her ankles behind his back.

Her hand pushed through his hair until his eyes met hers again, needy and pleading and so full of lust and love that it took her breath away. 

“I've got you, sweetheart,” she whispered, thumb rubbing gently over his lips, watching his eyes flutter closed. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you.”

The words were uttered worshipfully against her skin, hot breath against her inner thigh, his lips pressing there moments after. Her hips shifted unconsciously, thighs spreading as both hands found their way into his hair, holding tight to him as he laid the first lick across her core.

His tongue was hot, always so hot, searing and burning and so deliciously perfect, lapping against her and brushing over her clit in a way that teased the most mind blowing pleasure. Her nails scratched against Andrew’s scalp, hips bucking against that first teasing touch as her pulse skyrocketed. She'd never get over the way he took her apart like this, the way his tongue felt curling around her clit, beard scratching just short of painfully against her sensitive skin. 

“So good for me, Andy,” she praised, voice hitched and tight with pleasure as he buried himself in her, tongue curling up inside of her and making her thighs shake on his shoulders.

His hands came up to grasp at her hips, pulling her even closer to him as he ate at her, moaning and humming senseless vibrations into her wetness. She couldn't find it in herself to reprimand him for it, not when her head was dropping back against the sheets, back arching as pleasure sang clear up her spine, hands clenching in Andrew's hair. 

His brows were furrowed when he looked back up at her, eyes wild and dark with the terrifying intensity that had first drawn her to him, the terrified vulnerability that had made her want him so badly. His eyes slipped closed in bliss when she rolled her hips down against his face, thighs bracketing his head.

Her mouth opened on a moan, back arching as her thighs shook, her body clenching down around Andrew’s tongue as he teased her open. His own moan echoed hers, vibrating against sensitive flesh as he lost himself in her.

Her taste coated his tongue, hands in his hair grounding him, thighs on his shoulders clutching him closer even as they shook around him. He wanted to make her cum, wanted to taste her fall apart on his tongue, hear her moan his name as she fell apart because of him. His lips sealed around her clit, tongue rasping against it rhythmically as he sucked gently, drinking in the sound of her gasping broken syllables of his name.

“Andy,” she gasped, fingers clutching probably painfully at his hair, thighs locking around his skull as she panted for breath. “Close, baby.”

He didn't pause for even a second, pushing deeper into her, pulling her closer, losing himself in the taste and feel of her against him, around him, and when she came with a shout of his name, the only thing that stopped him from following her was the rope still around his aching length.

She held him close for several seconds, entire body wracked with uncontrollable shivers as she came down, and he just lapped at her gently, savoring the flavor of her on his tongue for as long as he'd be given the gift of tasting her. When she finally relaxed around him, thighs sliding from his shoulders bonelessly, he couldn't do anything but stare up at her helplessly, still in a too big t-shirt she's bought from goodwill written in a language neither of them read, and he fell in love all over again, her cum still wet on his lips.

“Sweetheart,” she said breathlessly, still laid back on the bed.

Her hand reached out for him, and he unquestioningly leaned his head into her palm, his entire being settling at the simple feeling of her fingers carding through his hair. After a few seconds, she pushed herself back up, looking down at him adoringly, her free hand brushing over his mouth tenderly as he caught his breath with her. 

“You ok?” she asked softly, her hand dropping to run over the thin lines of rope crossing his skin.

He shivered, eyes slipping closed at the reminder, but he managed to nod.

“Verbal responses, baby, or I take these off you now,” she reminded him, voice firm but gentle as she bent to press a kiss to his lips.

It felt like all the breath in his lungs was stolen just with that one kiss, his head swimming with the tidal wave of affection that washed over him.

“Honey,” he managed to croak out, eyes closed as he swayed into her arms. “I'm ok.”

She stared down at him in awe for a few moments before she could even register what he'd said, so enraptured with the sight of him, so beautiful and vulnerable, falling into her arms like it was the only place he could dream of being.

“Do you still want to cum?” she asked quietly, brushing a kiss over one high cheekbone before pulling at him until he stood on shaky legs.

“Please,” he whimpered, eyes slipping back open and locking onto hers pleadingly.

She grinned at him, nodding and pulling him down to the bed so she could climb back into his lap, teasing her fingers over the throbbing line of his cock just to watch him squirm. Pressing a calming kiss to his collarbone, she pulled at the knot at his hip, loosening the ropes slowly so they wouldn't rub over his surely sore skin, sliding them away and running her fingers over the faint lines they left behind.

Her eyes made their way back up to his face as she slowly pulled the ropes away from his base, watching for any sign of discomfort. His eyes were fluttering back at every brush of her fingers, one hand squeezing just above her knee as he tried to still his hips from rolling up into her touch.

“Hey,” she said softly, twining her fingers with his after tossing the rope aside. “You don't have to hold back right now, baby. You've been so good for me.”

And with that, she sunk down over him, hissing at the sudden stretch, but loving the feeling every single time. She could never get over how full he made her feel, how hot he was inside her, the way his eyes blew wide and then clenched shut, hips bucking once, twice before he managed to calm himself. 

He shuddered, wrenching his eyes open like he couldn't bear to miss a single second of seeing her like this, his hands fisted in the sheets as he panted beneath her. A high, reedy whine fell from his lips at the first shift of her hips, the first slow drag up and back down over his length.

She laughed down at him breathlessly, peeling his fingers from the sheets and tugging until his hands rested on her hips, holding there for dear life. 

“Don't hold back today, puppy,” she murmured, rolling her hips against his with a broken gasp. “You can have anything you want.”

Andrew's fingers flexed on her hips, his hips thrusting up gently, experimentally, breath catching in his lungs at the way she moaned his name. 

“I want you,” he breathed, letting the right reign he had on his control go, one hand smoothing up her back until he could pull her down atop him, hips pumping up into her body desperately.

She moaned against his collarbone, body rolling sinuously along his, working with his rhythm until they were both breathless and meeting each other's every movement.

“You have me, baby,” she choked out, a moan following her words as his hips bucked up into her.

Her words only seemed to spur him on, arms wrapping around her, clutching her close against him as he breathed out senseless endearments into her hair, heart thundering in his chest. He felt like he was drowning, like he couldn't breath or talk or see, like all that existed was her, right then, on top of him, clinging to him, whispering his name like a prayer.

He'd been on edge for too long to last as long as he wanted to, no matter how desperately he tried to cling to the moment, to the vulnerable, open,  _ breathtaking  _ feeling of being inside of her. When she shouted his name again, body clenching down over him, one hand scrabbling at the ropes around his chest, he shattered beneath her, entire body locking up as she rode them through their highs.

It took him longer than he expected to come down, to stop trembling from the aftershocks. She already had him cradled in her arms, hand brushing soothingly through his hair by the time he made a groggy little noise.

“Back with me, sweetheart?” she asked softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead and brushing the hair back from his eyes.

He nodded, curling closer to her chest, tightening his arms around her waist. It was crazy how someone so much smaller than him could hold him like this, could make him feel so tiny and defenseless, but he wouldn't trade the feeling for any other in the world.

“Are you glad we did this?” she asked, tilting his head back so she could see his eyes.

She always asked him that afterwards, no matter what it was they had done. And his answer was always the same.

“Yes,” he whispered, turning his mouth into her palm and pressing a gentle kiss there. “It was scary, but I'm glad I had you there. Thank you.”

She shook her head, leaning down and taking his mouth in a heartstoppingly tender kiss. 

“Thank  _ you,”  _ she murmured against his lips. “Are you ready to take the ropes off?”

Andrew hesitated, shrugging his shoulders against the lines of rope surrounding his torso.

“I think I want to keep them on for a bit,” he answered, looking back up at her in question. 

“We can leave them on for now, but they come off before you sleep, ok?” she agreed, running a hand over his hair with a fond smile.

“Ok,” he said, tucking his head back into her chest.

It had certainly been an experience, scary and intimidating and all too exciting, but now that he was back here, back in her arms, her hands in his hair and her heart beating beneath his ear, he knew he'd do it all over again if he could have even just a second of this.

Lucky for him, he had a lifetime waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh still uncomfy writing real person fiction and I mean NO disrespect to Mr. Hozier by writing or posting this, he's just a very interesting character study and I like seeing what I can do with a character like him.
> 
> Basically just needed a break from my current WIP so take this. I didn't edit or even proofread this so just take it and accept my apologies for any mistakes that I may or may not fix.
> 
> ALSO  
> jackboot jump is the SHIT


End file.
